Ponyville/Gallery
Season one Ponyville as seen from Twilight and Spike's chariot S1E01.png|Friendship is Magic, part 1 Rainbow Dash chasing Nightmare Moon S1E02.png|Friendship is Magic, part 2 Twilight and Spike at a café S1E03.png|The Ticket Master The celebration is about to start S1E04.png|Applebuck Season Ponyville Park S1E5.png|Griffon the Brush Off Trixie Stage S1E06.png|Boast Busters Fluttershy tending to animals S1E07.png|Dragonshy Pulling off loose limbs S1E08.png|Look Before You Sleep Ponyville Deserted S1E9.PNG|Bridle Gossip Ponyville in ruins S1E10.png|Swarm of the Century The Team leaders S1E11.png|Winter Wrap Up The schoolhouse in Ponyville S1E12.png|Call of the Cutie Rainbow Dash using her wings to win at Tug of War S01E13.png|Fall Weather Friends Princess Celestia S1E15.png|Feeling Pinkie Keen The Cutie Mark Crusaders running S01E17.png|Stare Master Scootaloo speeding by on her scooter S01E18.png|The Show Stoppers Spike arms waving frantically S01E19.png|A Dog and Pony Show Golden Harvest and Shoeshine noticed Fluttershy S01E20.png|Green Isn't Your Color Ponyville clocktower S01E22.png|A Bird in the Hoof Library S1E23.png|The Cutie Mark Chronicles S1E24 Spike visits Quills and Sofas.png|Owl's Well That Ends Well Party's over S1E25.png|Party of One Pinkie Pie Jump 4 S1E26.png|The Best Night Ever Season two :Episodes: 1 through 13 • 14 through 26 Applejack harvesting corn S2E01.png|The Return of Harmony Part 1 Berry Punch pepper shaker s02e02.png|The Return of Harmony Part 2 Spike's big list sprawled out behind him S2E3.png|Lesson Zero S2E04 Ponies dancing.png|Luna Eclipsed CMC Bowling 2 S2E6.png|The Cutie Pox Rainbow Dash flaming trail S2E07.png|May the Best Pet Win! Rainbow Dash and the hill S2E08.png|The Mysterious Mare Do Well Spike looks on the destruction he had caused S02E10.png|Secret of My Excess Ponyville in snow S2E11.PNG|Hearth's Warming Eve Travelling to new land S2E12.png|Family Appreciation Day Hospital S2E13.png|Baby Cakes Derpy Hooves Town Hall S2E14.png|The Last Roundup S2E15 Outskirts.PNG|The Super Speedy Cider Squeezy 6000 Hospital Exterior Night S2E16.png|Read It and Weep CMC Treehouse S2E17.png|Hearts and Hooves Day Pinkie Pie house hop S2E18.png|A Friend in Deed Fluttershy at Town Square S2E19.png|Putting Your Hoof Down S2E20 Pinkie Big Mac rope bridge.png|It's About Time Fluttershy's house S2E21.png|Dragon Quest Rainbow Dash flies over Ponyville S2E22.png|Hurricane Fluttershy Spa S02E23.png|Ponyville Confidential Main 6 carrying the cake into safety S2E24.png|MMMystery on the Friendship Express Season three The Crystal Empire - Part 2 Aurora 2 S3E2.png|A colorful aura passes over Ponyville. Too Many Pinkie Pies Sugarcube corner S3E3.png|What a beautiful day in Ponyville. One Bad Apple CMC sneaking out of the treehouse S3E4.png|The Crusaders sneaking to Sugarcube Corner. CMC looking out the door S3E4.png|Babs Seed... Sweetiebelle House Ext S3E4.png|Sweetie Belle's father busy fishing. S3E04 first crowd.png S3E04 Cheerilee and kids.png Rarity & Spike sweet smelling food S3E4.png Pinkie Pie blow a raspberry at Spike S3E4.png Rarity you okay Spike S3E4.png Twilight carefree smile S3E4.png Rarity & Twilight looking S3E4.png S3E04 getting the parade ready.png S3E04 apple bloom dragging a mattress.png S3E04 Daisy and Goldengrape at the parade.png Time Turner as a pear S3E4.png S3E04 Royal Riff is a carrot.png Silver Spoon and Diamond Tiara smiling S3E4.png Mule wearing shades S3E04.png Rarity & Rainbow Dash enjoying parade S3E4.png Applejack confused at Apple Bloom S3E4.png Pinkie Pie sees the CMC S3E4.png Pinkie thinking about what Scootaloo said S3E4.png Pinkie laughing at 'lettuce' joke S3E4.png Pinkie 'Funny joke' S3E4.png Pinkie continues to giggle S3E4.png Pinkie thinking about what Apple Bloom said S3E4.png Pinkie 'Oh!' S3E4.png Scootaloo climbing into Pinkie's float S3E4.png The steering wheel S3E4.png Pinkie's float overtaking tomato float S3E4.png Time Turner jumping across the windscreen S3E4.png Stallion jumping across windscreen S3E4.png Sweetie Belle and Apple Bloom standing by Scootaloo S3E4.png Golden Apple and Lettuce float side by side S3E4.png Apple Bloom trying to talk to Babs S3E4.png Babs 'You're not getting your float back, cry babies' S3E4.png Sweetie Belle 'But it's booby trapped!' S3E4.png Cabbage float approaching hay bale S3E4.png Lettuce float crashing smoke S3E4.png Silver Spoon no please! S3E4.png|Ooh, please no! Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon are falling down S3E4.png|Careful gals! Silver Spoon and pig S3E04.png|Diamond Tiara? My Little Pony Friendship is Magic: Adventures in Ponyville AiP Ponyvillehouses.png|Those are some nice houses in the magic town of Ponyville. Other Trixieville promotional panorama S3E5.jpg Abandoned Carousel Boutique S3E13.png|Carousel Boutique, for the episode Magical Mystery Cure. Carousel Boutique rundown interior S3E13.jpg|Inside Carousel Boutique, for the episode Magical Mystery Cure. Sweet Apple Acres dilapidated S3E13.png|Sweet Apple Acres, for the episode Magical Mystery Cure.